Not So Bad
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: After all is said and done Sting challenges Natsu to a fight, and the winner gets... Lucy! What happens when the winner of the fight starts to fall in love with Lucy, but Lucy falls in love with the winners best friend!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_No One's POV_

It was late and everyone was at a bar celebrating their victory of winning the Grand Magic Games. "We did it Natsu!" Lucy yelled happily. "Yeah we did!" Natsu replied happy as could be. "Hey Natsu!" Sting yelled from across the room. "What!" Natsu yelled back both being drunk. "You want to fight again, and this time whoever wins gets to take blondie over there!" Sting said groggily. "Sure!" Natsu replied not even being able to stand. "What!" Lucy protested. "Let's go!" Sting said standing in front of Natsu. Magic circles began to circle Natsu's and Sting's hands. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said charging at Sting at the last minute as Natsu was about to hit Sting, Sting grabbed Natsu's hand and yanked Natsu to the floor so hard it knocked him out. "Well, that was easy; alright blondie looks like your mine!" Sting said grinning. "WHAT, NO!" Lucy yelled running out the doors of the bar as Sting chased after her. "Oooo, looks like someone's in love!" Cana said drunk. Lucy began to run faster as she saw Sting catching up. "Come on blondie it was a bet, now you are mine." Sting said continueing to run after Lucy. Finally Lucy felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted into the air by some one wearing a black cape.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have had a bit of writers block on my other story's so I decided to try writing another story and see if that helps. I will still try to write on my other ****story's, but for now I will work on this one. I also hope you guys like this story as well!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Lucy's POV_

As I landed on what seemed to be a roof I turned around to see who had grabbed me, and to my surprise it was Rogue. "What-" I was cut off by Rogue. "You'll have to forgive Sting; he took a bit of a beating from Minerva and decided to drink it off. It seems he's made a bit of a mess though." I still looked a little stunned but got over it fast. "Um, thank you… and why did Minerva beat Sting up?" I asked. A low growl came from Rogue's throat. "Well, now that Minerva is the guild master she beat Sting up because he surrendered at the grand magic games." Rogue informed me with anger clear in his voice. "I'm sorry." I said sadly. "It's not your fault, but I suggest you stay away from Sting the rest of the night. You need to stay with someone who can cover your scent." Rogue warned me. "Like who?" I asked. "Well, another dragon slayer, maybe Natsu?" Rogue suggested. "Um, he's drunk from celebrating and I don't trust him _that_ much." I put out. "Well what about Gajeel?" Rogue continued. "No way! Levy likes him and that would be weird." I pointed out. "Well there's that girl, Wendy." Rogue gave another option. "I don't know where she is." I thought out loud. "Well, I don't know who else." Rogue said turning to look down at a wondering Sting. "Um… I don't either, wait… you're a dragon slayer!" I blurted out without thinking. Rogue slowly turned his head to look at me with a slight blush, I was as red as it gets. Then we heard a noise from the side of the building and Rogue looked down. "Looks like that's your only option." Rogue said grabbing me again and jumping away. After a while we arrived at a hotel and got a room. "So…?" I stud silently. "Don't worry, just… just pretend I'm not here Rogue said standing beside me. I got into the bed and after a while fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone! Just a quick warning, Sting gets kind of dark in this so be prepared!**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up the next morning at 6:45 am. Rogue wasn't anywhere to be seen. I got ready and walked out of the hotel room making sure I had everything and returning the key to the worker in the lobby. I walked for a long time calling Rogue, but I couldn't find him.

"Rogue!" I called out. "So I see you've met my partner already!" Laughed a voice from behind me. "Sting?" I asked turning around in horror. "You guessed it!" Sting said winking at me. "Rogue told me what was wrong with you last night; I would like to go back to my guild now." I said slowly backing away. "What do you mean? I won last night and now you belong to me. You're my slave now!" Sting laughed. "Wha-what? I don't want to with you though!" I said now backing away at a considerably fast pace. "Too bad, now let's go!" Sting said grabbing my arm. "No!" I screamed slapping Sting right across the face and running for my life. Sting grabbed his cheek carefully touching the spot I had slapped him and left a red spot. After a few seconds Sting laughed and started to run after me. Each step he took he got closer and closer. I thought for sure he was going to grab me and kill me but something came out of nowhere and hit Sting right in the side, knocking him into a building nearby. "Natsu!" I practically screamed running over to Natsu and throwing my arms around his neck. "Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Natsu apologized hugging me back. Sting started to get up and he saw Natsu and me. "Aww, aren't you guys cute! It's disgusting! Now Natsu, if you don't mind I need my servant back!" Sting said putting out a hand. "No way!" Natsu said grabbing me tightly. "I'm sorry, you made a deal, and well you don't have a choice. You're supposed to be a man of your word aren't you?" Sting said with a smirk. I thought for a minute, and then spoke up. "Natsu, I'll go, he's right." I said starting to let go of Natsu, but then Natsu's grip tightened even more. "I will find a way to get you back Lucy, I'm so so sorry!" Natsu apologized and then let go of me. I gave Natsu a sad smile then walked over to Sting, and grabbed his hand. "Good, I might see you some other time Natsu!" Sting waved to Natsu as he jumped up on a roof ripping my arm up and pulling me along. I held in my scream of pain for Natsu's sake. "Huh, you're not getting away with slapping me blondie!" Sting grinned an evil grin with his bangs covering his eyes tightening his grip on my wrist so tight that I felt something shatter. _"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I screamed in my head as I bit my lip holding in my scream. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" Sting asked sarcastically with a smirk. "Well then this should be fun!" He continued with his smirk as he leaped from roof to roof dragging me along.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter! If not, sorry. The next chapter Sting will be really dark and not so nice! Just a heads up.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I held in a scream as pain shot through my wrist after getting tossed across the room onto the floor. My wrist hurt so bad I didn't know if it was possible for me to go through any more pain. But sure enough Sting proved that it was indeed possible. He picked me up by my hair and grabbed my wrist making me wince in agony. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" Sting asked smirking in an evil way. "Please stop!" I said with all the strength I had. "No I want to hear you scream." He said as he let go of my hair and tossed me across the room by my wrist. That was my breaking point, I let out a blood curdling scream as my right leg hit something and shattered. I could feel the pain more magnified and I knew I couldn't run away from this.

Then just as Sting was about to kick me in the stomach an image came out of no where and hit him so hard and so fast I couldn't see who it was and it sent Sting through the rock wall of the cave we were in. I backed up to the wall as far as I could and painfully curled into a ball. Then I heard footsteps approaching and saw a piece of red cloth. I looked up to see… Rufus! He bent over and picked me up, I bit my lip holding in a scream I wanted to let out so bad as my wrist and leg were moved. "Memory make: Hibernation transformation." I heard Rufus say. A bunch of colorful dust surrounded me and I almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I thought it was about time I got the new chapter out for this!Also I am working on another chapter of choices but I'm trying to make it long so it might take a little to post! BY THE WAY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**


End file.
